


Never Go into the Woods at Night

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was broad daylight when they left. It will be broad daylight when they're found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Go into the Woods at Night

            Michael and Gavin had been stuck in the woods for hours. They’d decided to go for a quick hike and maybe a picnic. Now the darkness was closing in on them and they weren’t sure what they were going to do with themselves, other than panic.

            “Michael, are you sure we haven’t gone in a circle?” He nodded.

            “Gavin, I’m sure. You keep asking me that every single time I’m really sure I’ve never seen the area before. We’re not lost. We’ve been heading in one direction for a while. If we aren’t already close to the edge of the woods, we will be soon.” Michael wasn’t as confident in his words as he made it sound, but Gavin needed a little bit of encouragement. What harm could it really do to give that to him?

            They walked for another few minutes before they heard the sounds of twigs snapping. Instantly, they were on high alert. Was it maybe one of the other guys from Achievement Hunter, trying to find them since cell service was completely lost out in this area? Was it maybe a hunter who had happened upon them and would help? Or, perhaps, was it something more sinister lurking in the night, one of any number of beasts that were supposed to roam these woods?

            “Michael, I’m scared.” Gavin opened his mouth to say more, but Michael silenced him with a gesture. Until they knew what was out there, it was best to say nothing. Even if it was an animal, and therefore couldn’t understand speech, it would still know someone was there.

            They didn’t hear anything for a while, and the darkness was really starting to set in around them. They were relaxing, confident that it might be only one or two more miles until they were back toward roads. From there, they would be able to find their car and get home.

            Suddenly, something huge and dark blurred by them in the evening. They weren’t sure if it was human or not; it seemed too massive, but the shape had been correct. They wanted to laugh it off as a trick of the light, but the stench that accompanied it made them reconsider. What the hell was that smell, anyway?

            Soon, they heard it closing in, and could feel it circling closer. They were sprinting now, trying to get out and into the safe lights of nearby cities. Nighttime didn’t mean it would be dark everywhere; they just had to escape the suffocating foliage.

            Gavin was vaguely aware of a noise behind him. At first it sounded like a tussle, and then he heard Michael screaming in agony. He wanted to stop and go back, but self-preservation instincts wouldn’t let him. _I’m so sorry. I just can’t risk it._ Gavin wanted to voice the apology, but he was already a fair distance away.

            He heard heavy breathing behind him, screaming as he tried to push himself faster. His lungs burned and his body ached, straining against his desire to go faster. He felt fur brush up against his back and neck as the creature gained on him. Hot, moist breath was coming from it, whatever it was. A few steps more and the creature had him, biting into his middle. Gavin cried out in agony, feeling the blood leave his body. It was so much, so fast… The world was going dizzy around him and he didn’t have time to comprehend what was happening. All he could see was a hazy dark shape, barely lit by the faint moonlight, and piercing black eyes set against stark white pupils. A growl from the creature was the last thing Gavin ever sensed before slipping away into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Something about the idea of large beasts in forests is inherently unsettling. I wonder if it's an instinctual thing, left over from when that may have been a very real concern for our ancestors. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
